(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, in particular to the structure of a ratchet wrench body and a manufacturing method of the ratchet wrench body.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10 for two types of conventional ratchet wrench bodies 8, 9 respectively, a through hole 80, 90 is formed at an end of each ratchet wrench body 8, 9 separately for containing and installing a ratchet, and a chamber 81, 91 is formed adjacent to the through hole 80, 90 for containing a block brake, and a slot chamber 82, 92 is formed deeply at an internal side of the chamber 81, 91 for containing a propping element and an elastic element.
In the first type of the conventional ratchet wrench body 8, the slot chamber 82 is formed by drilling an end of the ratchet wrench body 8 horizontally by using a drill 8 as shown in FIG. 9, but such manufacturing method will leave a hole 84 at the end of the ratchet wrench body 8 and this hole 84 must be filled after the manufacture is completed. Furthermore, this hole 84 will damage the structure of the ratchet wrench body 8 and result in a lower structural strength of the ratchet wrench body 8, even after the hole 84 is filled.
With reference to FIG. 10 for the second type of the conventional ratchet wrench body 9, the drill 93 is put slantingly into the through hole 90 to drill and form the slot chamber 92, and thus the slot chamber 92 is inclined with respect to the ratchet wrench body 9. Although this manufacturing method will not leave any hole to damage the ratchet wrench body 8, the level of difficulty for drilling the hole is relatively high, particularly when the thickness of the ratchet wrench body 8 is thin. Since the slot chamber 92 for containing the propping element and the elastic element is aslant, the propping element pressed by the elastic element also presses against the block brake slantingly, and the propping element will end up with an insufficient propping force. As a result, it is difficult to push the propping element.
After the slot chambers 82, 92 of the aforementioned two ratchet wrench bodies 8, 9 are formed, impurities may remain in the slot chambers 82, 92 easily during the manufacturing process. Even worse, the slot chambers 82, 92 are disposed at relatively concealed positions. If the elastic element and the propping element are installed before any impurity remained in the slot chambers 82, 92 are cleared, then the propped block brake will be moved unsmoothly, since the impurities remained in the concealed slot chambers 82, 92 cannot be cleaned or removed easily. Obviously, the aforementioned two types of conventional ratchet wrench bodies require improvements.